1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display medium and an image display device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image display medium that uses colored particles is known as an image display medium that has memorability and is capable of being repeatedly rewritten. This image display medium is, for example, configured to include a pair of substrates and plural types of particle groups that are enclosed between the substrates so as to be movable between the substrates by an applied electric field and whose colors and charging characteristics are different. Further, there are also cases where a spacing member for partitioning the space between the substrates into plural cells is disposed between the substrates for reasons such as preventing the particles from becoming disproportionate in part of a region inside of the substrates.
In this image display medium, a voltage corresponding to an image is applied between the pair of substrates, whereby the particles are caused to move and an image is displayed as the contrast of the particles of different colors. It will be noted that, even after application of the voltage is stopped, the particles continue to adhere to the substrates because of the van der Waals force and image force, and image display is maintained.